laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 16
Gurak Military Base Dagran, Zael, Yurick and Calista infiltrate the Gurak Military Base, while Mirania stays at the ship in case of emergency. As they enter the base they find a Gurak Scout guarding the entrace. Zael makes short work of him, and the mercenaries advance until they find a commander with two Ogres. They defeat them and continue to explore. They arrive at the Gurak's living quarters. While trying to decide where to go next, the party is interrupted when a Gurak ship brings a group of Gurak to the living quarters. After defeating the group they continue exploring the base. They find a mine, where the Gurak use humans as slaves. The mercenaries hide and wait for an oportunity to move. However, when a Commando is about to kill a human Calista can't stay anymore without acting, so she attacks the Commando. The alarm sounds and more Gurak enter the mine to fight. After the exhausting battle against all those Gurak a door opens. Then a magic attack hits a wall and the mine crumbles, separating Zael and Calista from Dagran and Yurick. Zael and Calista start searching for a way to reunite with the others. They arrive at a narrow bridge, where they're surrounded by Gurak. They fight until Calista is so exhausted that she faints for a moment. Zael catches her, and as more Gurak arrive, Zael and Calista prepare to die. Suddenly, as he hugs her a pillar of light appears and blows away all the Gurak surrounding them. Meanwhile, General Asthar, Sir Therius and the other knights arrive at the Military Base on the Lazulis warships. They start to attack the Gurak fleet with their cannons. The gurak fight back with flying beasts, but they're easily taken down. The general brings one of the flying beasts down, and tells Sir Therius to get some more, so they can get to land faster. The ceiling starts to crumble due to the cannons impact. It falls over the Gurak surrounding Zael and Calista, so they continue through a passage back to the large room where they were separated from the others. They find Yurick surrounded by Archers and Fighters. After rescuing Yurick they climb a set of stairs and find Dagran fighting more enemies. When they finish off the Gurak in the mine they return to the living quarters where they encounter Sir Therius, who brought flying beasts for them to ride. While they’re approaching the central part by air they’re attacked by Gurak Archers and Sorcerers. Zael sees an entrance and Yurick blows the gates so they can enter, only to be stopped by a bigger group of Gurak waiting for them. After a large corridor they arrive to a large, open room with snipers ready to strike. After a long fight, they proceed before more Gurak appear. They take an elevator that brings them before the throne chamber. As they enter Zangurak congratulates them for reaching that far. A secret door opens revealing a secret path behind the throne. He turns his back and Zael attacks him but Zangurak’s “pet”, Marbas, appears before him. Dagran takes advantage of its focus on Zael to slip around him and follow Zangurak through the secret path. After taking care of Marbas the party follow the secret path, only to find Dagran unconscious in the floor. When he stands he tells them that Zangurak escaped. Some more knights appear, reporting that the remaining Gurak are fleeing to the west. Then the General gives the order to return to the ships and go home. Previous Next Category:Story